Drop the Popcicle
by killajay
Summary: Yugi's watching Yami eating the last popcicle and later not wanting to deny his want anymore. Seme!Yugi x Uke!Yami


...

Yugi stared and stared... and stared.

That was the last popsicle from the freezer. And guess who had it? That's right Yami did. The two were currently in the living room. Yami was watching t.v. with the frozen dessert in his mouth, while Yugi watched him lick. Yeah sure he did want the a taste of it, but there was something else. It was the way the former pharaoh was sucking it.

Yugi and Yami were mates and have done it plenty of times. Yugi was always on top while his darker side was dominated by him. And right now, he was having one of those fantasies. He was only watching the way Yami licked it and how he imagined it with his... you know what I mean.

Yami had already noticed the younger one watching him but didn't care to ask why. Whenever he would look towards him Yugi would turn around and act as if nothing happened. Choosing to ignore the situation, he now came up with a new idea to tease his lover.

As Yugi continued to watch, he noticed the licking was starting to get less careless. More saliva showing along with his tongue. Oh how hard he was right now. The popsicle didn't help the situation since it was a white one. Red started to creep up his neck as he now watched the 'act'.

Yami soon then stopped, hearing an almost quiet moan in protest. " Yugi?"

"h-huh? What?" He responded covering his hill.

" It's delicious."

" O-okay." Damn him.

Soon he got back to the teasing, this time moaning every once in a while.

So hard. so hard. ABCD...

Then Yami did something that made Yugi snap. He deep-throated it and pulled away creating a trail of saliva. (i'm so dirty.) Yugi took the frozen disaster away before pushing Yami down on his back.

"A-aibou?"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Yami blinked cutely.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Yugi scoffed in disbelief before leaning down to claim those soft lips below him. There was an intense tongue battle, Yugi won as usual. Soon he had their jackets and pants off leaving them in their (leather?) shirts and boxers. Yugi soon lifted up his lover's shirt and started to play with hard nubs.

" Y-yugi?"

"Hm?"

" Can I Ah! ah! s-stop..." Yugi continued to swirl his tongue around one.

"What was that?"

"mmm... I-I want to.. ah! r-ride you."

"You've gotta do something for me first." Yugi sat up pulling down his boxers. Yami understood the message and got on the ground.

Yugi then blushed.

" Could you, do the thing you did... with it?"

Yami smirked knowing Yugi enjoyed the show and grabbed the hard member. Yugi shivered as he felt hot breath blowing against his tip. As soon Yami engulfed the tip in his mouth, Yugi was panting harder than a dog.

It felt so good to have his cock etting swallowed into the hot wet cavern a tongue soon grazing against the top. Holding onto the older one's hair, he started to guide his head at an already fast tempo. He didn't know he was going to cum, but he knew well it was going to be soon.

Yami scraped his teeth against the length as he bobbed his head along, earning a low growl from Yugi.

'C-can't hold...much...'" Y-yamii!" Yami swallowed the seeds that were squrted down his throat. Pulling up, he licked the member clean and soon found himself on Yugi's lap.

Once Yugi saw Yami giving the signal to start, he slowly pushed one finger in. It was a damn a shame they didn't have lube at the moment. Hearing a hiss n pain he stopped before continuing.

Later he entered a second one, scissoring the tight entrance. Yugi the moved his two fingers in a steady tempo, everything going smoothly untill he brushed against a special heaven-seeing spot. Yami hid his face in Yugi's shoulder, whimpering in a wanting voice.

The smaller one smirked in victory before adding a third and continuing the process.

"I-I'm ready."

Yugi nodded and took his fingers out, making Yami feel empty inside but was once replaced with something bigger.

"Please be gentle."

"You know I will." Then kissed his lover with a reassuring kiss and started to pull him down. When he didn't hear any signs of protest, he continued until he their thighs touched.

" Ready?"

"mhm." Yugi breathed deeply before pulling him up and pulling him back down just a tad bit faster. There was that feeling again. Yami started to move himself as well wanting more. Yugi groaned at the tightness of his entrance and began to thrust up to meet up the hips. Both moaning for more, they sped up the tempo with harder thrusts.

Yugi then flipped Yami onto his back and held his legs up, beginning to thrust in without any second thoughts.

"AH ah! Y-yugi!"

"sh-shut oh! ...up!" Yami then wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist to pull him closer. Yugi then kept brushing against his favorite spot making arch his back.

"F...fuuk!"

Yugi then got Yami on his elbows and knees and held his sides before finally slamming in as hard as he can. It felt so good to be the dominant one. Having the other under you begging, whimpering, and screaming for more.

"Y-yami! cummin...!" Yami suddenly felt his ember being massaged causing him yell even more.

"Yugi...

"Yami...

Both: "Aaaaah!"

Yami shivered as he felt the hot liquid rush inside his prostate while his sperm splattered on the couch.

Yugi knew that his lover was probably too tired to move, so he pulled out, picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs, not bothering to clean the mess they left.

" 'night Yami."

"... 'night aibou."


End file.
